An implanted penile prosthetic is effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men.
An inflatable penile prosthetic typically includes a cylinder that is implanted in each corpora cavernosum of the penis, a fluid reservoir, and a pump with valve mechanisms to move fluid from the reservoir to the cylinder to create an erection in the penis. Other penile prosthetics include a malleable cylinder without inflation fluid.
Placement of a cylinder in the corpora cavernosum in a typical surgical procedure includes dilating the corpora cavernosum with a dilation tool to form an implant space sized to receive the cylinder. The cylinder is introduced into the implant space with a needle and a suture. One end of the suture is attached to the leading end of the cylinder and an opposite end of the suture is attached to a Keith needle. The Keith needle is directed through the glans penis and the cylinder is pulled distally towards the glans penis inside the corpora cavernosum.
The above-described penile prosthetics have proven effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men. However, improvements to penile prostheses would be welcomed by surgeons and patients alike.